


Remains of the Past

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The NCIS team must deal with a supernatural killer with a little help from some old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, this story is complete.

It all started when McGee saw something move that shouldn't have moved by itself. No one had believed him, DiNozzo had even teased him.

"You're letting this old house get to you, my boy," Ducky had said, overseeing Palmer as the younger man gently, competently packed up the marine and his wife, both found eviscerated.

"Yeah," McGee had hesitantly agreed. "This place looks like every haunted house I've ever seen."

"Nah, probie, it's just a fixer upper." Tony snapped another picture, wincing as he took a closer look at an old turn of the century painting of the family that use to own the house. It showed the living room as it was new, no waterstained walls, no peeling wallpaper, nor warped wooden floors. "A serious fixer upper."

No one had believed McGee about the picture righting itself, no one thought about it again. Not until Abby came screeching into the bullpen, babbling about a ghostly little boy. She showed them the slash marks, nearly cleaving her in two, only the thick leather corset stopping the knife.

Gibbs hadn't wanted to believe her but the video showed Abby talking to someone never seen by the camera, showed Abby backing away, hands held up in defense, jumping back, grabbing her stomach just where the slashes were. The camera showed her running for the stairs, forsaking the slower elevator.

When she described the boy to a forensic artist, DiNozzo had stared at the picture, face paling. "Boss, that's the kid from the painting."

Research showed that the painting was done only months before the entire family had been slaughtered by the father before he offed himself. Mother, three sons, two daughters, and the paternal grandparents, all found dead, eviscerated just like the marine and his wife. The father had been found in the youngest boy's room, dead by his son's bed.

"Boss, Abby and I traced the provenance of the painting, cross referencing with murders." McGee swallowed, pale and disturbed. He clicked the view screen, going over every past owner of the painting. They had all died in their homes, gutted every single time. Murders over years, never a single thread connecting them except the painting.

Gibbs ordered the painting locked up tight in an evidence locker that was more vault than locker. Later that night, he dialed his phone. The first call gave him a message with another number to call. Before he could dial it, DiNozzo slipped into the bed, eying the phone, clearly waiting for an answer.

"Calling for help," he answered, smoothing his hand through towel dry hair, savoring the feel of the wet silk sliding through his fingers. "An old marine buddy of mine. He specializes in things like this."


	2. Past Remains

"You know, Jethro," Tony stared at his lover as he hung up. "I never thought you'd believe in this stuff."

His lover had been on the phone when he came out of the shower, jotting down another number. Gibbs had dialed that number and told the other person on the other line that he was a friend of John Winchester. It turned out the guy on the other end was his son, Dean. Gibbs spent five short minutes explaining why he was calling. Tony had started to stare when Gibbs had said things like ghost and poltergeist and asking how to vanquish something that evil.

Ziva say these things? Sure. She had already said something similar on the ghost ship. Abby would believe in a heartbeat. Ducky would have kept an open mind. McGee could go either way. But Gibbs? No nonsense, believe only what you can verify Gibbs? Tony didn't see that coming at all.

"You see things in war." Gibbs turned off the light and held out his arm.

Tony slid into his place, curling around Gibbs' heavy, warm body. Hid his smile in the curve of a strong shoulder when Gibbs started petting his hair.

"Hard not to believe when your wife calls you screaming about things getting thrown at her and the baby when no one else is in the house."

Tony jerked up. "Really?"

Gibbs nodded, eyes far away. "First house Shannen and I had in DC. I was out with some buddies, John Winchester was one of them. He called his friend Missouri and together they cleansed the house. I helped."

"What happened?" Tony heard the note of discord in his voice.

"Turned out it was the ghost of a little girl. She had been killed by her father. An accident the newspaper said. He was punishing her for hurting her baby sister but he went too far. He hit her so hard her head impacted against the corner of a table. She died instantly but never left the house."

"God." Tony could imagine the rage the kid felt, killed by her father, the one that was supposed to protect her.

"Missouri, she's a medium or something." Gibbs shrugged his other shoulder. "I never really asked."

"Too busy making sure your family was safe," Tony guessed. He returned the affection filled kiss.

"Yeah. Well, she said the reason Shannen and I had never seen her before was because it was just us. She was dormant until Kelly was born. She was jealous of her and afraid of me."

"God," he repeated, no other sentiment could adequately describe his feelings. "So what happens now?"

"Dean says we have to destroy whatever is keeping the boy here. Hair, bone, anything of the kid's remains."

"Destroy . . . ." Tony swallowed. "We have to dig up the body?"

Gibbs' chin rubbed against the top of his head. "He said we have to pour salt over it then burn it."

He felt the bile rising but fought it down. "So no trying to figure out why he's here and killing? In all the movies, they've got to avenge whatever wrong happened to the ghost before it can pass on."

"Tony, the boy's been dead since the 1900s. Anyone who could've wronged him is long dead."

"You gotta point there, Jethro." Tony sighed when Gibbs pressed a kiss into his hair.

"Sleep. We've got work to do tomorrow."

The End


End file.
